


Lost Silver X BEN Drowned

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, M/M, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff and BEN are best friends and make a really stupid bet. Lost Silver and Strangled Red are somewhat cousins and really care for each other. As the bet goes on, BEN and Jeff look for solace in their own ways. Discontinued as I lost interest in the fandom  and didn't really have a plan for this in the first place. Up for adoption If anyone is interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Bet

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic but I've neglected it for too long now. If anyone would like to pick it up, be my guest. : /

       /Third person p.o.v/

      On a regular day in the creepypasta household, two best friends make a really stupid bet. BEN Drowned was your average obsessed gamer and Jeff was your average blood-thirsty killer. The two got along well enough to go through with the missions they get paired on yet still mess around most of the time. One day, the two made a bet that both knew would possibly kill them: BEN could not play his video games and Jeff can not kill using his trademark knife. Of course this means that neither could kill with what they are most comfortable with so they could not blow off any frustration life or otherwise gives them. The bet was to see who could last longer without what they both loved most the longest. Slenderman, Jane the Killer, Happy Appy, Ticci Toby, Masky, and Eyeless Jack sided with BEN in that Jeff would give in first. Sally and Charlie, Laughing Jack, Splendorman, Miss P, Hoodie and Pinkamena sided with Jeff in that BEN would give in first. Lost Silver, Red, The Rake, and Armless Bob just didn't give a damn.

"Faaaaaaaaack", BEN groaned of the boredom that was growing rapidly inside of him. 'If only could play a frecking game of Left 4 Dead, that would solve this problem. Damn Jeff, had to fucking hide my games and shit.' BEN only smiled at the thought of Jeff going just as crazy as he was from having his knife (and every other knife in the house) hidden from him in a place only he and Masky can find as Jeff wasn't the most tech-savviest person. Growing uneasy of the silence and lack of movement, BEN got up from his place on his bed and went into the kitchen to... just do something. Dinner wasn't going to be served until an hour later so he really had nothing to do. Heading down the stairs, he tried not to look to the left, knowing that there was not going to be the familiar, comforting sight of his multiple game stations. Life just wasn't that easy though. Jeff was on the couch clawing at his hands absentmindedly to give them something to do when he heard BEN approach.

'He's going to say something, I know it. Don't say it Jeff, just ignore me and st-' BEN's thoughts were interrupted by Jeff as the stated person said "So BEN, did you know there is a new version of Battlefield 3 coming up? I heard the graphics are pretty damn awesome." 

"Fuck you Jeff, just fuck you." BEN went to abscond from the room when he remembered something a human said in passing.

"Well did you know that supposedly a human came out with a machete that could be used on sugar cane numerous times without getting dull?" By the end of BEN's exclamation, Jeff was gripping a pillow in a death grip to keep his hands from being cut excessively. 

"Fuck off BEN" was all he replied with. BEN left smirking and killed time by messing around with Charlie to piss off Sally. Jeff was pissing off Jane just by hanging out around her criticizing everything she did until dinner was ready. BEN and Jeff took their regular seats at the table as they and everyone else began to eat. Well, almost everyone. The Rake and Armless Bob prefer to hunt for their own food while Smile and Grinny eat on the floor. Grinny was too lazy to switch into his illusion form so he just ate near Miss P as Smile ate near Jeff. All of the Pokémon creepypastas would eat their respectable foods wherever they really wanted to downstairs. Lost Silver, however, never shows up at the table and neither does Strangled Red. For obvious reasons, Lost Silver could not be able to feed himself most of the time and as such he needed help regularly. He was only ever comfortable being fed by Red since he was pretty much a cousin to Lost Silver. The two would go to a more desolate area of the mansion (Lost Silver's room on the third floor), and go about their business. When Lost Silver's story would repeat itself and he would regain his arms and legs for the short while (usually a few days before he begins losing body parts) he did, he still ate in his room with Red. Nobody ever really noticed. The only one who knew about Lost Silver's disappearance was Slenderman as he was the one who allowed Red to take food outside of the kitchen.

      One day, as Jeff had to go on a solo mission to pick up some things in the human world, BEN sat alone on the couch boredly watching T.V. Numerous others disapproved of the T.V. being removed, and it was not accounted for going against the bet which had only been going on now for about three days. As it was getting closer and closer to dinner time, BEN saw Lost Silver head towards the stairs with Red following behind his armless body not long after. Curious, BEN decided to follow the duo as he realized that he had never been to Lost Silver's room. After the first and second flights of stairs, BEN grew bored as he would usually just move through the computers or game consoles in everyone's room. Leaving it for another day (maybe), BEN returned downstairs for dinner. By then Jeff had returned and their banter continued into the night.


	2. LS & SR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost Silver isn''t the happiest person out there, but with Strangled Red and Hurry, anything is bearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Lost Silver's turn. :3

Lost Silver was never the same after he died, obviously nobody would be. When he was alive, he was a very... energetic boy. He would be very interested in being 'the best' and would strive to do so. After he died, though, he realized just how pointless that desire was. However, now he doesn't have a purpose. When his strange 'cycle' began, he would feel as he originally did; ready to take on the world. However, as the cycle progressed, he would remember just how forgotten he was and be depressed for the most part. He didn't really consider himself a 'creepypasta' since they are mostly thought of as cold-hearted killers which, for the most part, Lost Silver was not. He can defend himself... on his better days. Meeting others like himself (as in other pokémon creepypastas) he actually felt a little bit like he belonged somewhere. Just not with non-pokémon related creepypastas. He didn't really like people, but people from video games he always had a special connection with as in they would get along rather quickly rather well. Strangled Red has to be the closest to Lost Silver in all the time they've been creepypastas, even though they were not on the best terms in Lost Silver's story. Hurry had to be his closest pokémon friend as the Cyndaquil was there from the very beginning, even before Lost Silver's death. Once he met the other mostly non-gaming creepypastas, he still felt detached, but more secure knowing that he knows several of them, Slenderman included. Then he met BEN Drowned. At first Lost Silver didn't like BEN, but after a while he liked him more and more.

Almost too much.

Thinking back on it, Lost Silver always knew there was an... attraction/connection he had towards BEN, but, due to his lack of experience with friendships and other relationships, he dismissed it entirely. He didn't want to be close to BEN or anyone else. All he wanted and needed was Red and Hurry. Every time Lost Silver thought that, though, he realizes it gets farther and farther away from the truth. Whenever he thinks of BEN, his heart begins to race and he feels his face (and other locations) heat up. His chest and stomach get uncomfortably warm but he can't stop thinking of BEN once he starts. He always ends up sitting or standing (or floating) outside to cool himself off. He tries not to think or hope too highly of BEN since said person has his own best friend to hang around with and Lost Silver might end up just hurting himself. Weeks after these 'feelings' began, he overheard that BEN and Jeff made a bet. One that involved Jeff not being with his knife and BEN not being with his video games. Lost Silver didn't particularly care that this bet was going on nor who would win it and neither did Red. The two just went about their business and pushed everything eOne day, before dinner (which he never participated in even at his best), he saw BEN sitting on the couch boredly watching T.V. Lost Silver tried not to pay attention to the other boy and quickly went up the stairs. He saw BEN try to follow them to Lost Silver's and Red's neighboring rooms but give up some time later. Somewhat upset BEN did not follow them up completely, Lost Silver lowered his head a bit lower than it already was. Red, knowing Lost Silver for years, noticed this and knew something was wrong. In Lost Silver's room, once he finished feeding the younger of the two, he asked about it. 

"So, I saw you were upset a bit earlier. What's up?"

Lost Silver blushed lightly hoping Red would take it as embarrassment of being noticed and looked away. "It doesn't really matter and I don't really want to talk about it." was all Lost Silver responded with. 

Red sighed, "Alright, but if this keeps getting to you, tell me. I'll help you deal with it but only if you let me. After all, I can't help you if I don't know if there's anything wrong in the first place." By the time Red finished with his (a bit more than) regular speech, Lost Silver was in silent tears.

Hurry was on the bed having a nap before the two came in but woke and curled up next to Lost Silver the moment he felt something was upsetting his master. The only thing Lost Silver did to show his thanks was lean into Red whom opened his arms to comfort his 'cousin'. The two stayed like that for a long while until Lost Silver's eyes dried. At that point, however, Lost Silver felt his eyes grow heavier with each passing moment and almost driffted to sleep in Red's arms. He pushed himself off of his companion. 

"I'm getting tired. I'd like to go to bed now if you don't mind Red." Red was dosing off himself when Lost Silver spoke, but looked at the time and agreed they should both go to bed. Red helped Lost Silver into his nightwear of grey cotton shorts (long pants are overrated) and a plain t-shirt, then helped him into bed. Red placed Hurry onto the floor and he scurried onto his own bed in the corner of the room. Once he made sure Lost Silver was comfortable, he turned off the lights and went to exit the room. At the door though, he turned back to Lost Silver and said, "If you need anything yell to let me know." And as always, Lost Silver would reply with a smile, "You're not my mom you know." Both would give a chuckle and Red would completely exit Lost Silver's room to go to his own room and prepare for bed. When the clock finally hit 1 am, the entire house was finally still for the night.


End file.
